Love Between Two Hates
by HermioneMalfoy2
Summary: Hermione loves Draco, but knows she doesnt have a chance, as she also knows Draco hates her. Or does he? Pleazzzzzzze r&r.This is my first fanfiction**~ FINISHED!~**
1. Crazy Thoughts In My Head

Love Between Two Hates Summary: Hermione loves Draco but knows she doesnt have a chance,as she knows Draco hates her. Or does he?? Pleazzzzzze r&r!!! This is my first fanfiction.  
  
Disclamer: I dont own N0THING!!!! Itz all J.K.'s the greatest writer who EVER lived!!! I might own sum otha thingz but im to lazy to write them.  
  
ENJOY!!! OO i 4got 2 tell u sumthin....no more chapterz until i get 5 reviewz!!! so i u like it, review!!!  
  
I cant stop staring at him! I wish he would stop to stare at me for once! I've had the biggest crush on him, ever since the first time I saw him on the Hogwarts Express, but I'm two shy to tell him. Even if I was brave enough to tell him, Ron and Harry would kill me if the ever found out I LOVE DRACO MALFOY!! Hermoine thought in her head. She had loved Draco for the longest time. She thought he was gorgeous in every way and she loved his ambition and aggresivness, but hated the fact that he was always so cocky, with his two bodyguards. he was always picking on her and Ron and Harry, calling them stupid and giving them each different names.But he had always given her more terrible names every year. Mudblood,know-it-all,Granger, slimy, dirty, prissy, and other terrible things. But now matter how much he did this to her, she still had somthing in her that told her she loved him. And she did.  
  
Why does she always look at me! Its almost like she has a crush on me or something. I wish she did so much. She used to be a scrawny, ugly, bucktoothed thing until forth year. Then she started to transform into this beautiful woman. She started to develope curves and her hair is no longer frizzy and wildly curly, but it is smooth and is wavy. Now shes one cute little thing. I wish I was dating her, but I'm with that little slut Pansy. She dresses like a freaking hooker. She also probably slept with half of the men in Hogwarts even when we were together. I dont even know why I'm with her. Probably to hide my feelings for Hermione. If father ever found out I loved her, he would skin me alive because she is a Mudblood. I hate my father.He is Voldermorts puppet. He does everything Voldermort wants him to, even if it means hurting me or my mother.Especially my mother. Always beating her and yelling at her. Even putting the Unforgivable Curses on her. Crutactus,Imeperio, I'm surprised he didn't kill her by beating her or killing her with Avada Kevadra. Always bringing whores into our home late at night and sleeping with them in front of my mother. I would never do that to my wife, even if I hated her more than anything in my life. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Draco snapped his attention to Dumbledore. "Good Evening boys and girls. Now that you all ate and drank I would like to make a very important announcement. I would like my Head Boy and Girl to please stand up." Draco and Hermione stood up. "As you all know, every year our Head Boy and Girl organize our Mid Term Dance for years 4,5,6,and 7. I want you all, even the younger years, to support the Head Boy and Girl in the prosess of organizing this special event. I also expect that you give them time to organize it without any intteruptions throughout the whole planning of it. Thank You all very much. Prefects, you may now lead your Houses back to the dormitorites." 


	2. Dawning Over Me

Love Between Two Hates  
  
Summary: Hermione loves Draco, but knows she doesnt have a chance,as she also knows he hates her. Or does he? Pleazzzze r&r.This is my first fanfiction  
  
Disclaimer: Same old....I dont own nutin!! I wish I owend Draco though....Who knowzz??  
  
Me and Hermione working together for two whole weeks! I'll finally get to express my feelings for her. I hope she has the same feelings for me.  
  
Me and Draco working together for two complete weeks! It's like my dreams are coming true! I just hope he wont make fun of me or call me Mudblood.  
  
Later that evening Proffeser Dumbledore called Draco and Hermione to his office.He wanted to talk to them about the Mid Term Dance." Now I know you two havent always gotten along with each other, but I must warn you that now is the time to start. Spending two weeks together is a long time, so you have to try to get along everywhere you go.Not only in your dormitories, but in during classes and in The Great Hall. You must set a good example for the younger students. That will be all. You may go back to your dormitories."  
  
The Head Boy and Girl always had a whole dormitory together, so Draco and Hermione walked back together. Each time one took a step, the others heart would skip a beat. " Listen, Hermione meet me in the Common Room tonight right after dinner." "Ok" was Hermione's faint reply. Was she hearing right? He never calls me Hermione. she thought. I cant believe she said yes without asking any questions! She would never do that! " Oh yeah, please dont tell Potter or Weasly or anyone at that matter.Please." He was almost begging. "Dont worry Draco.I wont." She just called me Draco! I didnt think she would say that.This is just wonderful!  
  
During dinner Hermione ate quickly and quietly.She wanted to get back to the dormitoy before Draco so she could get changed into something nicer. And she never kept her eye off of Draco. Ron and Harry seemed to notice that. "Are you alright,Herm?"asked Ron "Yes, I'm fine Ron.Thank You for asking. Why?" " I dunno, you just seem a little quiet." "And what's wrong with that?" Hermione snapped. " Well, your never really this quiet and you would never be seen looking at the Slytherin table." Harry pointed out. " Well, I didnt know it was illegal to look at the Slytherin table." And with that Hermione jumped up and ran to her dormitory. " I think she's up to something." Ron told Harry. Harry nodded. 


	3. Unexpected Surprises

Love Between Two Hates  
  
Im not writing a summary here!! Why should I! If u want a summary, go back to the link!  
  
Disclaimer: Do i really have to say it? i wish i own draco!!!!  
  
When Hermione got to the dormitory, she checked around to see if Draco was around. He wasnt. She pulled out a black and pink slip on dress out of her bag and got dressed right in the Common Room. She took off her Gryffindor robes and her skirt, shirt, and bra because if she kept her bra on, it would show when she was wearing the slip. Little did she know, Draco was right outside and had just said the password and was going to walk in on her when she was naked. Hermione didnt notice Draco come in until he said " Wow, nice rack Hermione" Hermione let out a small scream and said " Draco!! GET OUT!!! IM TRYING TO GET DRESSED!!!" " Ok, ok! Dont get so fiesty!" he said and left. Hermione was never so mad with Draco in her life. She always admired him for everything he did.Even when it was making fun of Harry and Ron. But this had gone way too far. I don't know if I should be happy or upset that he saw me naked. I mean, it has always has been a fantasy of mine because I fancy him more than everything, but that was so rude of him to say I have a nice rack. Or was it?  
  
Hermione finished dressing and then called Draco in. When he came in he started talking immediatly. " Listen Hermione I know you'll never have the same feelings for me but now that we're going to be working together for two whole weeks I dont want to have this on my cheast all this time." By now Hermionie stopped breathing. " I'm afraid to say it, Hermione." "It's ok Draco. If you just say it very quickly then it will be eaiser." "Ok. Hermione... I love you." Hermione almost fainted. " W-w-hat? Draco, I dont know what to say!" "Its ok. I knew you would never love me." "No, Draco. I love you too." And with that, Draco moved in and kissed her. At the first second, Hermione was to shocked to kiss him back, but then she began to kiss. It was very passionate. After the first few minutes Hermione started to get into it and put her arms around Draco's neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Draco started to kiss her neck. When they stopped, DRaco asked her a question. " Were you ever kissed before?" "N-no" Hermione answered. "Then I suppose you've never had a hickey before." "Correct" "Well if you want to see one, you should look in the mirror." Draco said with a smile. Hermione ran to her mirror and gasped. 


	4. Dumbledores Desicion

Love Between Two Hates  
  
Disclaimer: I own nada-zip besides the Mid Term Dance.  
  
Oh My GOD! I just got my first kiss and hickey with Draco Malfoy, my sworn enemy for 6 years! This is unreal! If Harry and Ron found out they would kill me! I have to use as much makeup and magic to make this disapear! thought Hermione. She was still in doubt that any of this happened.  
  
I just gave the girl I love her first kiss and hickey! This is not happening!! thought Draco  
  
" Ummm.. Draco? Are you in there?" "Yes Hermione." "Draco, Im scared that if Harry and Ron find out about this, they'll never like me again. They are my only friends. If I lose them, I have nobody." Draco took Hermione in his arms and said " Its ok baby, you still have me." he whispered " If they stop being your friend just because of us then they dont deserve you. If they stop being your friend just because of us, then they never really were your friends." Hermione was having a small sob at the idea of losing her two best friends. " Draco, Im going to tell them tommorow." " No, Hermione,NO!" "Why not Draco?" " Because if word came out that I was dating you, then my father would kill me. And I'm not saying that sarcasticly." " Ok Draco. I would never do anything to hurt you." " I love you , Hermione." "I love you too Draco." Then they both fell asleep together.  
  
" Hermione, wake up!" It was Saturday morning and they were going to be late for the meeting with Dumbledore. It was in 20 minutes. " What??" "Hermione, were going to be late for that meeting with Dumbledore!" " Oh my goodness!" Hermione exclaimed. "Its in less than 15 minutes!" Hermione and Draco got up and got dressed together and ran to Dumbledores office. " Your late." said a voice behind them. They both turned around slowly. "Sorry we're late Proffesor Dumbledore. We both woke up a little late." "Oh, Its quite alright. I need to make an important announcement. The Mid Term Dance has been canceled due to frequent attacks by Voldermort. And I've asked around, and it seems that you both completely despise each other, therefore I will be moving you both back to the Gryffindor and Slytherin dormitories."  
  
Talk about a surprise.  
  
  
  
I love giving you people cliffhangers!! No more chapters until I get some good reviews, so just review all your little eyes out!!!!!! 


	5. Pansy Is In Trouble

Love Between Two Hates  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own nada!  
  
" Um, Proffeser Dumbledore, were getting along just fine. You dont need to change us." said Hermione. " Are you both sure? If you dont like each other I could change you." "No, Proffesor, were just fine." said Draco. " Alright. You may both be excused."  
  
"Whew, that was close." said Hermione. "You're telling me." said Draco. "That was the closest thing since....." They didnt notice they were holding hands and that Pansy was walking right behind them and noticed them together.Then Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "Now." Draco said, very nervous. "What Draco?" Hermione whispered in his ear. "That was the closest thing since now." "Why do you say that." "Because Pansy is right behind us." "Oh" Hermione said while they slowly turned around. " Well, well, well. What do we have here? Draco, you know, your father wont be to happy about this." Pansy was close to tears, because she loved Draco." What will he say when he finds out your dating a mudblood?" "Pansy, please! I'll do anything!"said Draco "Fine. You can kill her for me." "What!!  
  
"Pansy, shes the only reason why I dont want you to tell! I love her! Im not going to kill her!"said a nervous Draco. " If you wont, then I will!" Pansy slipped out her wand. "Hermione, run!" said Draco. Hermione began to run as quickly as she can. "Avada Kevad-- Draco what are you doing?" Draco was down on his knees, begging Pansy not to hurt Hermione. Draco never begged for nobody. " Pansy,please!" "Draco,it needs to be done. Dont worry,its only one less scum of mudblood on the face of the earth." " Pansy no. She not scum. Shes a great witch and a great person. I love her." "Draco,you dont know what youre saying. You never used to care,why do you care now?" Draco thought for a moment. "Pansy, Im sorry,but I never loved you. I always had loved Hermione. Even if she is a mudblood." Pansy started crying. "Fine Draco. I will kill you then." Pansy drew her wand. All of the sudden, Proffesor McGonaggal,Proffesor Dumbledore, Proffesor Snape and Hermione came running down the hall. "What is the meaning of this, Ms. Parkinson?" said Proffesor McGonaggal.  
  
"Well,Proffesor, we were just having a play duel. You know, just out of fun." said Pansy. " Then why did Miss Granger here say that you threatned to kill her? I'm sorry Miss Parkinson, but you are suspended until we send you an owl."  
  
  
  
Reveiw!!!! Pleasssssse!! I really need more reviewz so i can put up the new chapter! and itz not fair to the other peeps who do review and actually like the story!! So review until you cant type anything anymore!!!!!!! 


	6. Marriage and a New Job

'Thank God!' Hermione thought. Draco was thinking the same thing.  
  
  
  
Professor Flitwick guided Pansy into the Slytherin dormitoriy to get her things.  
  
Professor Dumbledore then turned to see Hermione and Draco. "I understand why you didnt want to change rooms before. Now, I think you should come attend the end of year Feast, as its the last day of school."  
  
Draco and Hermione walked back to the feast together. Draco then pulled Hermione over to the side and began to talk. " Listen , Hermione, its the last day of school and I may never see you again, so watch yourself and stay away from any Death Eaters. Im going to get a job at Hogwarts because my father will kill me when he finds out that I'm not going to become a Death Eater. I recomeend you do the same, but if you dont, then just be careful. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and will always be here to talk." " I love you to Draco." and then they walked away.  
  
When Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, Professor Dumbledore began to talk. " Another school year has passed, and I just wanted to let you all know, due to Voldermorts attacks, you should all be very careful who you trust.I would also like my Head Boy and Girl to stand up please." Hermione and Draco stood up. " Please give them a round of applause for their hard work during the school year." There was a loud round of applause, especially from the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. " You may now begin your feast." said Dumbledore.  
  
When the feast was done, everyone stood up and left to the train. Since the Head Boy and Girl always had a cart to themselves, Draco and Hermione sat together. It was very silent. Then Hermione broke the silence and said "Draco, I love you. I just wanted to let you know." Draco said "Hermione, I love you too." They leaned in for a kiss and then broke apart. " Hermione, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione nearly fainted. " Yes Draco, I will marry you!"They kissed again. This time it was the final kiss to eternity.  
  
End of story!! Was it good??? Please review!! Look out for the sequel, coming out soon. Its when the are married and teachers in Hogwarts. I am also writing a story right now,called A Boy LIke That, except instead of Hermione and Draco, its going to be Ginnny and Draco!! Look for it in Romance, PG-13, Ginny W. and Draco M. Thanx ya'll!!! Much love to all of youzzz!! Especially who reviewed!! Thanxxxx!!!!! Mwazzzzzzzzzzz! 


End file.
